Before the Storm
by GoldRedeemer
Summary: Just a few brief scenes from Friday the 13th, Part 4 The Final Chapter. I do not own any of the charcters.


Trish Jarvis had been in far better moods. A party was being held by the neighboring teenagers near her family cottage, and she had been invited. But right now, seventeen year old Trish was preparing to take on more important tasks. Her mother had just reminded her about driving into town to pick up a new replacement part for her car's engine. It had stalled on them more times than Mrs. Jarvis could count on both hands. However, Trish had suggested that she would just take care of it the very next day, feeling a little too anxious about attending the party next door. She could tell by her mother's disapproving facial expression, that she didn't find that to be a very smart move. "Do you think that's wise, hon?" Her daughter, who had been exercising in her cozy bedroom, contemplated it a moment. "Probably not", she sighed. "Ok, I'll just go ahead and take care of it now." Mrs. Jarvis' face beamed "Good. Take your brother with you, and make him get a haircut, Ok?" Trish could only shrug. "I'll try." She managed a tiny smile.

"Be careful, honey. I'll see you when you guys get back." Mrs. Jarvis, dressed in her jogging attire, turned and exited the bedroom, as Trish looked on after her. "I will, Mom. Love you." Mrs. Jarvis was already downstairs and did not hear her daughter. There was no reply. Trish found that a bit eerie, but she thought nothing more of it as she began to change out of her aerobic attire. She headed for the bathroom to freshen up, intending to be ready for that party once she and her younger brother, Tommy, returned home. She could hear him in his own room, playing his videogames, like any normal twelve year old kid.

The sound of thunder seemed to fill the entire house as Trish headed back to her bedroom. She found it a bit odd that her mother decided to do a little running right when a storm was brewing. She wouldn't be gone very long, maybe fifteen minutes at the most. Trish put on a long, blue blouse that ended just a couple of inches above her knees. Around her waist, she applied a cream colored belt, tightening it there. She slipped her feet into a pair of small, tan boots, teased her long, blonde hair with a brush, and left her bedroom. Trish's purse, keys and driver's license were downstairs on the kitchen counter, but instead, she walked in the direction of Tommy's bedroom.

Tommy's door was open, so Trish glanced inside of the room, seeing all of her brother's custom made horror and monster masks and gadgets. Sometimes, looking into Tommy's room gave her nightmares. How could a kid sleep untroubled in a room like this? "Come on, Tommy", Trish said to him. "I'm going into town, and you're getting a haircut." Tommy turned to looked at his older sister, sighing heavily. "Awww, Mom told you to tell me that, didn't she? He looked back at the computer monitor displaying his video game . "Anyway, I can't leave now. I've almost reached the end of level twelve!" After stating this, the space ship displayed on the computer monitor, exploded. " Awwwwwwww, darn it!" Trish chuckled at this. "Come on, space man. Let's go. I'll buy you a couple of Blow Pops, and I'll tell mom that I just couldn't make you get a haircut." Tommy shut off his computer monitor, grabbing his jacket and red baseball cap in excitement and lightning speed. "Awesome!" he said.

The rain began to fall, but only in light sprinkles. Lightning danced across the sky, as if promising that a severe rainstorm was on its way. In the shadows, the large, hulking figure of a man stood watching as a blonde girl dressed in blue, carrying an umbrella, exited the cottage. Her companion appeared to be a male child, wearing a baseball cap over a mop of brown hair. The man seemed to have his sights set more on the pretty young female. He continued to watch as the two figures got into their car and drove off. They would be back. He would take care of them later, especially the blonde girl. Jason Voorhees stepped out of the darkness, away from the damp foliage. His once white hockey mask now appeared a bit worn and soiled. A bloody crack about an inch and a half wide, decorated the top left portion of the mask, which had been inflicted from a previous attack upon him with an axe. The woman responsible had escaped him, just like the other one before her had done. The one who had pretended to be his mother.

Jason realized that before the girl and the young boy had left the cottage, someone else had gone out too, before them. But this one had done so on foot. When Jason had first approached the cottage (after brutally dispatching of a dark haired girl in the lake, and a young man who had come after her) he barely caught a glimpse of Mrs. Jarvis as she disappeared along the dirt path. He could get her later, along with the other two. Right now, much easier prey awaited his dark, hockey masked form.

He looked toward the other house next door, clenching his dirty hands into fists. Jason could hear his mother's voice inside of his brain. His real mother. She was talking to him. Instructing him. Carrying on with her deadly work. "They must all die, Jason." He paused as the sound of his dead mother's voice filled his mind. "Like all of the rest. You've done very well, Jason. Mommy is so proud of you." Jason cocked his head to one side as the voice continued. "But there is still much work that remains unfinished. Get them, Jason! Get them ALL!"

The storm began, as heavy rain created mud puddles in the ground. The party being held at the house near the Jarvis cottage seemed to be dying down. Unknown to the dwellers inside of the house, two people were missing. Not only were they missing, both had been claimed by a dangerous predator wearing a grimy hockey mask. The front door of the house opened, as a young woman with her hair in a bun, stepped out on the porch, dressed in a see through raincoat. The woman grunted. She wasn't especially happy at the moment, for two reasons. One, because of the raging storm, and two, because her stubborn and lustful twin sister refused to leave with her. Terri couldn't wait to get back to their vacationing cabin, to shower and snuggle up under a cozy blanket to read a good book. The woman had no idea that she was being stalked.

Terri made her way through the rain to her ten speed bicycle parked in front of the house next to her sisters'. Before doing anything, Terri glanced up toward the second story bedroom window, where she saw her twin sister, Tina, looking out at her, waving in a sarcastic manner. This infuriated Terri. "You slut!" Disgusted, Terri lifted the kickstand of her bike with her foot, picking the bike up to carry it to more solid ground so that she could ride it. Lightning flashed, illuminating the area. A threatening, massive shadow of a large figure lay on the house, directly behind Terri's own shadow. A shadow of a figure that held something very long, pointed, and sharp.

Terri happened to glance in the left side mirror of her ten speed. What she saw reflected behind her in that mirror caused her breath to hold in her throat, and her eyes to open wide in absolute terror. Her thoughts quickly went back to a news report of a savage murderer in Crystal Lake. A murderer who was thought to be dead. Suddenly, Terri's ability to think ceased, as a sharp fishing spear impaled her from behind. Her body bent backwards, and she looked up at her killer, upside down. Jason stared back at his fresh victim, eyes filled with such impassiveness.

Jason could see that the woman wasn't completely dead. Her body and fingers continued to twitch and jerk. It looked as if Terri were a piece of meat on a skewer. A horrible sight. But not to Jason Voorhees. In a rage, he stood the body up, holding it by the spear's handle. With all of his might, he thrust Terri's body towards the house, transfixed at the waist next to a living room window. Jason stared at the blood soaked body, the way the rain washed away the crimson as more red seeped out from the wound. He stood there, as if intrigued by his morbid work. The twitching had finally stopped. Jason had claimed yet another innocent victim. And, it would not stop there.

After a few moments, Jason removed the spear and collected the body, hurling it over one shoulder. He passed a station wagon ,with the hatchback unlocked. Terri's bloody body was placed inside. The killer appeared to have a bit more respect for people after they were deceased, due to how carefully he had set Terri's corpse inside of the station wagon. He wanted the body to lay a certain way, so that whoever happened to discover it, would be able to clearly see what kind of damage had been inflicted.

Through the noisy, heavy rain, Jason heard the sound of a door opening and closing. He realized that it had come from the Jarvis cottage. He crept back toward its direction, through the darkness, like a lethal snake.

Mrs. Jarvis returned to the cottage, soaked by the storm. Her son had left the door unlocked again. "Tommy! I'm going to towel off, and then I'm gonna strangle you!" Thirsty from her short run, Mrs. Jarvis held a drinking glass underneath the kitchen faucet for some cold water. "Tommy? Trish?" She took a sip of her water and flicked a light switch by the stairs. Nothing happened. She looked up to the second floor. The storm had obviously wiped out the power. "Anybody home?" The only answer she received was from the sound of the rain falling outside. The cottage was empty. Not even Gordon, their faithful golden retriever was around. Strange, she thought to herself.

Mrs. Jarvis called out to Gordon, hoping to hear his heavy panting, making its way to her general direction. She heard none. Maybe the dog was outside, waiting at the front door to be let inside.

Jason stood behind a large oak tree, watching as the door to the Jarvis cottage opened. A blonde woman dressed in damp, gray sweat clothes came out. She looked like an older version of the younger blonde girl that Jason had witnessed leaving the cottage earlier. This woman came out into the rain, calling for someone, it appeared. That didn't matter to him. He continued watching, with great interest, preparing to make his move. It was what Mother wanted.


End file.
